


A Reflective Nuisance

by ItsCutterKirby



Series: Failsafe!Paul AU [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, Infected Paul, One Shot, Possession, Sharing a Body, a bit of, continuation of another work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Paul is starting to get tired of the alien hivemind that shares his body.(A continuation to my fic, What You Face In The Mirror. Will probably only make sense if you've read that one.)
Series: Failsafe!Paul AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Reflective Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> i just like the sharing a body trope, sue me  
> not a serious fic, just shenanigans

Paul desperately needed a way to get rid of his reflection.

After the failsafe was removed from his chest, he knew it wouldn’t be that easy to go back to normal. The general had told him the Hive would still be there until they could find the source of these spores. 

So, the Hive was still there.

It took it a while to wake up. Probably because of its defeat. But, a week afterwards, Paul felt it. A hum, a buzz, then a presence.

Then a voice.

_Pauuuulllll…_

Paul flinched and turned to his reflection. There it was. Slime dripped from his reflection, eyes narrowed, mouth twisted into a grimace.

_We’re still here, Paaaauuuuulll. It’s not that easy._

Paul sighed. “Go away. I beat you. I don’t need you here.”  
_Oh Paul, You know it’s not that easy. We’re here to stay. You know that. We’re not going to make this a pleasant arrangement._

Paul blinked. “What do you mean?”

The Hive’s expression started to morph into a smile of sorts. _You’ll give in sooner or later. We just have to keep trying._

Paul clenched his fist. “No… I won’t fall for this again! You can’t make me.”

_That won’t stop us. Keep one eye open, Paul._

~

And so it went.

Paul now had a voice in the back of his mind. It picked at everything. Once it realized Paul basically did that himself, it switched to… _singing._

Oh, the singing.

Paul couldn’t stand it. It knew he didn’t like musicals. So it recited them. In his head. At three in the morning.

Paul was considering getting an exorcist.

Once it compared their situation to that of _Jekyll & Hyde_. After Paul admitted he didn’t know that musical, it proceeded to gasp and recite it from the top.

Paul hated to admit it, but it did fit.

As much as the Hive was annoying him, as much as the taunting and singing continued, Paul wouldn’t be making the same mistake again.

He made sure of that.

~

_Hey Paul._

Paul ignored it.

_Pauuuulll~_

“Go away.”

_Paul, look what we can do!_

Paul looked up. Were his eyes...glowing..?

_“Heyyyyy!~”_

Paul jumped back. His eyes were normal. “What-what was-did you-what???”

It grinned. _We figured out how to get to your vocal cords!_

Paul panted. “You what???”

_Oh calm down, Paul, that’s all we can do. It was difficult enough finding the right strings to pull._

Paul glared. “Never. Do that. Again.”

It leered. _And how are you planning to stop us?_

Paul got out the cure PEIP had sent him. Liquid. They sent it to him in times of excess Hive activity.

He downed it.

It groaned. _You’re no fun._

It faded.

Paul collapsed on his bed. _What have I gotten myself into…_

~

Paul put down his phone. He had a date with Emma in an hour. He was smiling. They were finally… getting somewhere. There was only one problem.

“Don’t you dare mess this up.”

He wasn’t facing a reflective surface, but he could feel its grin sharpen. _Wouldn’t dream of it, Paaaauulll._

“You know, whenever you do that, it doesn’t mean anything good.”

_C’mon, Paul, you need to have a little more faith in us. When have we ever done something to hurt you?_

Paul just rolled his eyes. “Don’t try anything.”

_Whatever you say, Paaaaauuuulll.~_

Paul left his house.

It was going to be a long wait.

**Author's Note:**

> there we go  
> thanks for liking this series, i didn't expect it to get much traction! love you guys <3  
> 


End file.
